rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeterna Lumina
Aeterna Lumina is Vesta's custom made weapon. It is a Crystal Trigger Dust Blade (CTDB) - A weapon that works like a sword and uses the power of Dust to conjure the elements. Description Aeterna Lumina is an average sized sword with the main part of the blade being purple. The hilt is made up of a gem which shows the Dust that is currently being used. The gem changes color when you insert Dust into the chamber at the bottom of the handle. It has four main modes which changes the capabilities of Aeterna Lumina. The main types of Dust which are used vary from Red, Blue, Green and Brown. The blade itself is wide yet it is not really thick. It isn't heavy so Vesta can easily and gracefully swing it. Its best function would be the cartridge-gem system allowing Vesta to conjure the elements to attack. There is a flaw within the weapon though. It can explode if there is a mix of dust in it. Special Functions Aeterna Lumina has two main functions. The first is when Vesta inserts a cartridge of Dust to conjure up one of the main four elements that it uses. The second is when Vesta pulls the trigger, the guards extend outward making the blade itself longer giving her more range with hits. This also gives her thrusting attacks more variety. The color of dust widely changes the abilities that it can use. *'Red' - When used normally, this coats the blade in a flame which can be used to hurl blades of fire at people within a certain distance or many other ways. *'Blue' - When used normally, this coats the blade in a sharp ice which can be used to cut through almost anything and shoot shards of ice when swung. *'Green' - When used normally, this allows the blade to conjure up a heavy wind to blow away enemies to make it easier to fight a much bigger enemy which can't be so easily pushed back or many other ways. *'Brown' - When used normally, this allows the blade to conjure up earth to rise from the ground to spear an enemy or many other ways. As the Dust is used up more and more the gem's color begins to fade going back to the silver color it was before. There is one flaw though which Vesta can actually use to her advantage. If she inserts another cartridge even though there is still some left then it will create an unstable mix of dust. The next time she pulls the trigger instead of it extending or pulling back in it will backfire by creating and explosion at the tip of the blade which has a moonlight glow to it. If she uses it correctly she can use it to help fend off enemies. Because she found it to be useful she called it "Moonlight Burst". Trivia *Aeterna Lumina are latin words. In a literal translation of it you would get "Eternal Moonlight". Aeterna means Eternal while Lumina means Moonlight. *Vesta originally named it Aeterna Lumina because of the explosion caused by the mix of Dust. The first time she saw the explosion she noticed the moonlight glow in it so she thought of Lumina when she saw it. Aeterna was thought up because she felt that this would be her weapon for all of eternity. Category:Weapons